La diosa conejo y el guardian zorro
by AlejandroV
Summary: Todo comienza de una forma, el origen de las cosas nunca es claro, nadie esta seguro del inicio y abeces es tan complicado que nadie busca una respuesta, eso paso con la historia de una mujer y hombre de los cuales sus origenes nunca fueron claros.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es la historia que deje, como ya habia dicho en mi otra historia, por el momento la dejare como historia de un capitulo pero es solo si ustedes lo quieren, si desiden que la continue lo hare, pero solo si ustedes quieren, les dejo para que lean y luego dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

Cuando las cosas salen mal uno intenta resolverlas, mediante esfuerzo y alguna artimaña, pero en este caso el dudaba que algo funcionara, el error cometido era inimaginable, viendo el cadáver a medio consumir del sujeto causante del error, apretando sus puños mientras escuchaba a la mujer llorar a su lado solo le tocaba esperar a que su fin llegara, en ese momento, en unas horas, o quizás algunos años, ya eso no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, y al borde de su ya inminente locura se dio cuenta que desde años ese chico era un caso perdido, si quizás el recuerdo de su amigo que creyó muerto no hubiese nublado su juicio quizá esto no estaría pasando, pero ahora ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse el daño ya estaba hecho.

- _Y así la historia se repite nuevamente_ \- con desanimo levanto su rostro para ver que frente a él dándole la espalda se encontraba ese anciano que todos creían un mito.

-¿Por qué le diste ese poder?- pregunto sin una pisca de alma en su voz, mas sin embargo el anciano no le respondió al momento.

- _Supongo que creí que esta vez sería diferente_ \- respondió ya acabo de un rato – _pero ahora veo con pesar que todo volverá a ser igual_ \- dijo con cierto pesar mientras derramaba una traicionera lagrima mientras veía como lo que parecía ser una estrella se elevaba directo al cielo en un haz de luz azul -( _perdóname madre… perdóname por hacerte sufrir una vez mas_ )-

Volviendo a mirar al suelo y aun escuchando a esa mujer de cabellos rosas llorar, regreso en sus memorias, no años ni meses, ni decir días ya que todo había pasado hace ya una escasa hora.

-Adiós… Naruto- se despido el hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake.

 **-Flash back-**

Sus ojos miraron con asombro e incredibilidad como aquel alumno que alguna vez considero como genio y si le preguntasen en el pasado, prospecto para líder de su aldea cometía la mayor estupidez cometida en los largos años de edad de la humanidad.

Con miedo miraba como esa mujer de cabellos blancos y hermoso rostro regresaba de su prisión hecha de piedra, la cual caía hecha pedazos, pues su antigua alumno la había liberado, pasando la mirada de esa mujer a aquel chico rubio vio como en su propia mirada se reflejaba el miedo.

-S-Sasuke… ¿qué has hecho?- pregunto aquel chico rubio a su contrincante quien solo sonreía torcidamente dando reflejo de haber perdido todo cordura existente en él.

-¿Qué que hice?- respondió con otra pregunta el enloquecido Uchiha -¡solo lo necesario para cumplir mi meta!- respondió gritando.

-Matar a este mundo… esa es tu meta- grito mirando a la mujer que solo les miraba monótonamente.

-Si- respondió fríamente –esa es mi meta… Naruto- volvió a aclarar mientras sus poder se elevada rebasando los límites establecidos por lo humano, su cuerpo al momento creo un aura purpura de la cual un ser humanoide comenzó a crearse –mi meta es acabar con este mundo corruto, y de las cenizas creare uno mejor uno donde yo sea quien dicte las reglas- terminando de crear a su protector elevo sus manos al cielo exactamente a aquellas nueve esferas donde el mantenía prisioneros a esos seres que alguna vez fueron un solo ser.

El rubio Uzumaki vio cómo su antiguo compañero de equipo absorbía a sus compañeros bijuus y los unía en su armadura espectral, un gran dolor se formó en su estómago al punto de sostenérselo.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó adolorido cayendo de rodillas al suelo –AHHHHHHH- grito al fin de dolor.

- **Duele** \- escucho, dejando de lado el inmenso dolor sentido se concentró en escuchar – **duele** \- ¿dolor? Acaso las partes de los bijuus en su interior se quejaban de dolor – **Naruto has que… has que pare** -gritaron los seres de chakra en su interior.

Apenas consiente levanto la vista viendo como Sasuke había terminado de unir a los bijuus exteriores dentro de su armadura, y ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la mujer recién liberada, de pronto y tan rápido como vino, el dolor se fue, pensando un poco llego a la conclusión de que tal vez sería una especie de vinculo de mitades, lo que sentían los de afuera lo sentían los de adentro un estruendo llamo su atención, vio como ese espectral ser golpeaba violentamente con su puño el suelo, levantando una gran nueve hecha de tierra polvo y rocas.

- **Increíble pensar que las ansias de poder de los descendientes de Indra serian de nuevo la llave para que madre fuese libre de nuevo, y más increíble es que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto esta vez** \- dijo una voz gruesa que salía de la manga de aquella mujer de cabellos blancos.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki, ese era su nombre, lo recordaba, recordaba cómo se llamaba, su mente viajaba por sus memorias viendo como era su vida, aunque le era doloroso recordar y una parte de ella negaba con fuerzas esos recuerdos, un dolor en sus cabeza la trajo de regreso al presente donde vio como era liberada, si mal no recordaba ese chico de cabellos oscuros fue uno de esos chicos que la encerró de nuevo, vio como creaba ese ser de su tan apreciado chakra, su enojo creció de pronto cuando vio como ese mismo chico tomada a esos seres que alguna vez fueron parte de ella y los engullía en su armadura, y ahora se dirigía a ella con una mirada enloquecida.

Un grito de dolor hizo que mirara al suelo, enfocando mejor su ya de por si aguda vista, lo vio, aquel chico tonto que le dio lucha, tan joven y tan poderoso como recordaba cuando ella era joven, un momento ¿recordaba? ¿Joven? Sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente miro con extrañez al chico rubio que se quejaba en el suelo, apenas y lo conocía era un extraño, un ser inferior a ella y como todo humano, un ser lleno de sorpresas como ya sabía.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió como la sujetaban bruscamente, mirando al frente vio al Uchiha quien solo le sonrió antes se estamparla contra el suelo.

Con violencia Sasuke Uchiha arrastraba a la madre del chakra en la tierra por todo el terreno rocoso, sin importarle nada la vida de dicha mujer seguía golpeando el suelo donde esta estaba tumbada, golpe tras golpe el Uchiha seguía arremetiendo con los puños de su gigante de chakra, el poder que ahora experimentaba era el nirvana para él, poderoso e imparable así se sentía, y prueba de eso era como ahora él ponía en su lugar a esa mujer que lo llevo al mediocre punto de pedir ayuda para derrotarla.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!- gritaba extasiado viendo su victoria llegar.

Pero el entusiasmo del enloquecido Uchiha se vio interrumpido al ver como el puño con que golpeaba a la diosa no se movía más, cuando el polvo se disipo vio con asombro y horror como la Ootsutsuki original de ese mundo estaba mirándolo con su característica mirada sin emociones, su cuerpo no mostraba signos de golpes es más su hermoso kimono ni manchado estaba, mirando el puño de su gigante vio como este era rodeado por ese anormal cabello plata.

Naruto no creía lo que veía, esa mujer era el demonio mismo en persona, ni el aguantaría tal castigo del Susano, y pensar que no había siquiera logrado capaz de ensuciar su ropa era algo que le asustaba mucho, es que acaso esa mujer no conocía limites, y si era así como fue que ganaron antes, recordando una posible estrategia empleada antes, algo se le vino a la mente, algo que le era obvio ahora.

-Ella se contenía- susurro en su asombro el rubio.

Y era verdad ella se contenía, los motivos desconocidos, solo ella lo sabía, pero era un hecho que ella se contenía, y haciendo memorias noto como actuaba errática, con frecuencia ella lo confundía con alguien más, según ella le recordaba a su hijo o como le escucho susurrar mientras peleaba "como deseaba que él se pareciera a él". Dejando todo eso de lado desato todo su poder de golpe si esta sería la batalla final lo daría todo.

Elevándose en el aire la Ootsutsuki llevaba consigo el brazo del gigante morado con ella, acercándose al rostro del espectro vio cómo su dueño la miraba rabiosamente, levantando su mano apunto al Uchiha.

- **Atacar a mi madre no es sabio descendiente de Indra** \- dijo aquella masa negra que se resguardaba en la manga del kimono de la peliblanca.

-¡Cállate!- rugió Sasuke mientras el brazo del Susano brillaba, Zetsu el hijo menor de la diosa conejo vio con asombro al último Uchiha.

- **Conque eso planeas** \- dijo con burla cosa que sirvió para enfurecer más a Sasuke – **planeas absorber a mi madre y tener su poder** \- finalizo con aun más burla en su voz.

-Si eso quiero, la quiero a ella, por eso la libere… con su poder yo cumpliré con lo que tengo previsto- respondió absorbiendo más poder de la inmóvil diosa que aún le miraba de esa forma, como si él fuese un insecto.

- **Tonto niño iluso… pero déjame decirte que en algo tienes razón, tu sueño si se hará realidad, solo que no serás tú el que lo cumpla** \- dicho esto el cabello de Kaguya apretó con fuerza el brazo del Susano, tan fuerte que este se quebró en mil pedazos **–ahora regresa lo que nos pertenece-** dijo Zetsu mientras el cabello amarraba por el cuello al gigante y de golpe extraía a los seres de chakra y los introducía en su portadora.

Los blancos ojos de Kaguya se desviaron un poco a un lado mirando algo venir, una onda de choche azoto a esos escasos expectantes haciéndoles caer al suelo, miraron asombrados al gran zorro dorado el cuan sembró un golpe perfecto al rostro del gigante protector del Uchiha.

El gigante callo pesadamente al suelo mientras se desvanecía dejando al Uchiha semiinconsciente, el zorro no perdió tiempo y con su garra atrapo a la diosa conejo quien le miraba con asombro, al voltear el rosto el ahora dorado Uzumaki miro a la diosa y vio su perfecto rostro el cual ahora mostraba una emoción… asombro.

- **Tks… uno detrás de otro… no me digas que tú también planeas detenerme, te recuerdo Uzumaki que para eso necesitas a Sasuke y creo que él no cooperara** \- se burló Zetsu, muy a sabiendas que para volver a detener su madre tendrían que sellarla y para eso necesitaban estar juntos cosa que sabía eso no pasaría.

-Eso es un hecho… Sasuke no cooperara- admitió sabiendo la cruda realidad, cosa que solo logro ensanchar la sonrisa del parasito que aún se escondía en la manga de su madre –pero aún se te puede detener- dijo borrando la sonrisa de Zetsu.

- **¿Cómo?** \- pregunto curioso el ser negro.

-Ni yo lo se…- dijo burlonamente, aun en estos momentos el bromeaba, quizás para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el fin de esa era –pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que tenía planeado hacer Sasuke- dicho esto Naruto junto su mano libre con la que tenía sujeta a la mujer que seguía mirándolo, las manos del zorro brillaron intensamente envolviendo a Kaguya en la energía que ellas liberaban.

- **¡Madre libérate!** \- la orden fue acatada de inmediato, con una fuerza inhumana, las manos del zorro fueron separadas.

-Maldita sea- mascullo Naruto al ver como ella se había liberado.

-Naru… Naruto- murmuro la diosa mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

El Uzumaki la miro extrañado, acaso ella lloraba por él, bueno no sería la primera vez, ella ya había llorado cuando al verlo lo comparo con su hijo, dejando eso de lado ataco sin compasión, pero Kaguya libero parte de su poder creando un cilindro gigante de chakra golpeando en el rostro al inmenso zorro, reponiéndose del golpe Naruto aplaudió al viento creando una onda de choque dirigida, su objetivo la última Ootsutsuki con vida.

Kakashi veía todo desde una zona segura, aunque ahora la seguridad fuese muy discutible, empequeñecido por la pelea solo pudo sentirse inútil, además de sentir que todo lo que hizo antes no sirvió para nada, ahora el futuro colgaba de un hilo, todo por su alumno traidor y su sed de poder y venganza, con algo de pesar miro a lo lejos al cuerpo de ese chico, cargando energía en su mano esta brillo y poco a poco comenzó a electrificarse, dispuesto a matar a su estudiante traidor comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero un bastón muy peculiar le detuvo.

-¿Por qué me detienes?- pregunto el peliblanco al anciano dueño del bastón.

- _Te matara antes que tú a el_ \- le dijo el anciano mientras le negaba el paso.

-Qué más da… moriré de cualquier forma ya sea por tu madre o por mis propias manos si el mundo no vuelve a ser lo que era antes de esta locura… qué más da que él me mate ahora- respondió tratando de pasar pero el anciano le volvió a cerrar el paso.

- _No te precipites…_ \- pero el peliplata aparto el bastón de su camino y prosiguió en lo que tenía en mente.

Kakashi caminaba lento, su cansancio se notaba en cada paso, quizá sus pies andaban por reflejo, elecciones equivocadas en chicos equivocados, se dijo, " _En un futuro yo seré Hokage y seré reconocido por todos"_ sonrió con ironía al recordar a ese chico que considero en un principio alguien torpe y sin talento, mirando a un lado vio como ese mismo chico, ahora presentaba una mirada fiera mientras luchaba una batalla ya perdida, pero con esperanzas de ganarla, sin distraerse siguió su camino.

Su caminar no duro mucho al ver caer con fuerza algo frente a él, estaba agotado apenas consiente, el desgaste de energía ya lo estaba consumiendo, si no moría en batalla, lo haría posteriormente por los daños sufridos en su cuerpo, saliendo con pesadez del cráter que creo al ser arrojado al suelo, una presencia a su lado le hizo girar, solo vio a su antiguo maestro el cual el cansancio ya le ganaba, miro su mano electrificada y luego miro a donde se dirigía, el Uchiha traidor quien ahora solo se arrastraba por el suelo en un vano intento de huir a la lucha que poco a poco se acercaba a él, con un asentir de su cabeza dio carta blanca para que el continuara.

-Sensei… sea rápido- aun en esos momentos el Uzumaki pensaba en los demás, una rápida muerte era el último favor que podía ofrecerle a Sasuke –otra cosa cuando ter…- sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver como alguien aparecía de frente.

Kakashi vio con horror como la diosa del chakra apareció delante de su rubio alumno, y su miedo solo creció al ver como la mujer sostenía con su mano una estaca de hueso la cual se incrustaba en el estómago del chico.

- **Y contigo termina todo** \- le dijo aquel ser parasitario mientras en lo que parecía ser su rostro se dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa de dientes aserrados – **no creas que me he olvidado de ti Sasuke** \- levantando la otra mano Kaguya hizo aparecer otra estaca de hueso, la cual salió disparada hacia el Uchiha que nada pudo hacer.

Sin nada que perder Kakashi se arrojó hacia esa mujer, un último intento antes de morir, lástima que no llego ni siquiera a acercársele, una onda expansiva lo saco del lugar, rodando por el suelo maltratando su ya maltrecho cuerpo, cayendo justo a los pies de una pelirosa que como él siempre fue una testigo de lo sucedido, pero a diferencia que ella no pudo hacer nada, su obsesión por el pelinegro era tal que un se negaba a creer lo que el Uchiha había desatado, y ahora solo se limitaba a negar y llorar, mientras el Uchiha se agrietaba y deshacía.

Por fin todo era suyo como siempre debió ser, con él y su madre nada podría pararle, casi un milenio de preparación, y aunque fallo de nuevo la ambición de los descendientes de Indra fue la clave, con siniestro placer hundió más la estaca de hueso en el estómago del Uzumaki.

-Je… je, je…- Zetsu solo miro a Naruto reír débilmente, quizá la poca cordura que un tenia se había ido –je, je, je- continuo riéndose.

- **Que es tan gracioso** \- pregunto irritado, algo que nunca soporto fue a ese chico y su talento único de sacar de quicio al más centrado.

-Je… creo que perdí… je- admitió para luego toser la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, levantando su rostro demostró que este comenzaba a agrietarse efecto de la estaca de la diosa –pero aun así… tu pierdes conmigo- sacando energías de donde no tenía tomo el brazo de Kaguya el mismo que empujaba el puñal de hueso y el mismo donde la criatura Zetsu moraba.

Kaguya miraba todo con monotonía, aunque cuando el chico tosió su sangre unas pequeñas gotas cayeron en su impecable rostro –" _Porque lo haces"-_ parpadeando miro al chico –" _Porque quiero"_ – una brillante sonrisa vino a su mente -" _Así que así empezó todo"_ \- levantando su mano libre toco el rostro ensangrentado del rubio para luego ver la sangre que quedo en su mano -" _Un mundo donde todos vivan en una paz perpetua"-_ esas fueron sus propias palabras en el pasado – _"pase lo que pase prométeme que nunca me dejaras"-_ le hizo jurar de eso se acordaba débilmente pero se acordaba de aquel chico con el que en su momento se había unido en cuerpo y alma –" _Nunca… y si por un momento eso pasara, yo volvería a ti"-_ sus ojos se ampliaron al recordar eso, recordar ese día, el día en que vio de manera diferente ese mundo en el que había llegado, todo gracias a ese chico que había salido de la nada, no pudo evitar una traicionera lagrima salir de sus ojos o ver el estado del chico.

Con un grito que tal vez se escucharía en las lejanías, Naruto con fuerza arranco el brazo que sostenía, Zetsu miro incrédulo la acción, Kaguya miraba todo son inmutarse ya que una nueva extremidad se formó dejándola igual que antes.

-Tu nunca serás alguien, para decir que este mundo les pertenece- con furia azoto el brazo al suelo junto con la criatura –solo eres… una molestia- le dijo creando dos esferas negras en su espalda las cuales tomaron la forma de afiladas estacas las cuales incrusto en el brazo justo donde estaba Zetsu –y no creas que cometeré el mismo error- con dolor se sacó la estaca de hueso de su estómago para luego enterrarla en el ser oscuro, ante tal acto Kaguya reacciono de la forma más inesperada, son ambas manos comenzó a sujetarse su cabeza mientras gritaba a todo pulmón para luego caer al suelo en aparente inconciencia.

Sin poder aguantar más cayo de rodillas, su cuerpo ya no lo soportaba las grietas en su piel aumentaba, y aunque algunas se cerraban por su increíble curación nuevas salían tomando el lugar de las otras, débiles pasos lo hicieron miran a su lado, sorprendiéndose que era la mujer Otsutsuki, se le miraba agotada y sin rumbo, solo caminaba hacia el de forma torpe.

Dando un paso hacia atrás trato de alejarse de la mujer quien levantaba unos de sus brazos señalándolo.

-Na… Naruto- balbuceaba totalmente ida.

Mirando a lo lejos vio cómo su compañera de quipo lloraba mientras curaba a su moribundo maestro, a su lado el viejo sabio le miraba tristemente sabiendo muy bien lo que le sucedía.

-Supongo que no tengo nada que perder ya- dijo al ver a la mujer de cabellos plata estar frente a su rostro y con las pocas fuerzas disponibles hizo su última jugada, desapareciendo por un momento se colocó a espalda de la mujer.

Kaguya solo sintió un par de fuertes brazos abrazarlas por la espalda, luego una explosión de poder inundo el sitio, Kakashi un consiente miraba como su alumno se cubría con el resto de su ya escaso poder, un simple adiós leyó el copy-nin en los labios del rubio mientras se elevaba a una velocidad increíble al cielo, su energía junto a la velocidad le daban la apariencia de una estrella que se alejaba del lugar.

 **Presente**

Despidiéndose de su alumno miro alrededor, nada vivo, una soledad que al final terminaría volviéndolo loco junto con su alumna, ahora el mundo se le hacía aún más grande y abrumador, sonrió con ironía él era alguien que gustaba de su privacidad y soledad y ahora que tenía toda la que podía tener, esta le abrumaba.

En las alturas casi alcanzando el límite del espacio en medio de un haz de luz dos cuerpos se encontraban abrazados, uno de un chico quien ya en sus últimos segundos de vida no soltaba el agarre del cuerpo que mantenía apresado, el otro cuerpo era el de una mujer quien solo mostraba un rostro limpio y se puede decir que sonriente.

Kaguya no sabía que pasaba, solo recordaba lagunas de lo que fue su vida, pero ahora en lo que parecía ser sus últimos momentos de vida pues a pesar de ser inmortal un ser que alcanzo la inmortalidad esta no le valdría nada en contra los elementos que se enfrentaría, su vida le era confusa en algún punto de esta, pero recordando algo le era claro, una persona, un hombre… un amor, volteándose vio al chico que le abrazaba férreamente acercando su rostro al suyo solo hizo una cosa.

-Te extrañe… Naruto- dijo besando al chico que poco a poco se consumía en cenizas antes de que ambos desapareciesen sin dejar rastro.

Y en una explosión que se vio desde el suelo de la tierra el fin de Naruto Uzumaki y Kaguya Otsutsuki había terminado… o quizás… no.

* * *

WTF?!... si yo estoy igual, se diran que clase de historia es esta es mas dramatica que la novela de las 10 y para colmo no parece tener sentido... en mi defensa solo les dire que fue algo que se me vivo a la mente como un tiro, no la pense mucho en escribirla ni adornarla, la escribi tal cual como llego a mi mente, no fue ni media hora de escritura, pero espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si quieren quela continuen solo diganlos en los comentarios que nada pierden en comentar, las teclas del teclado no saltaran por escribir.

se despide hasta la proxima - **AlejandroV** -


	2. Capitulo 2 Borrado Reescribir

Que paso mi gente estoy aqui de vuelta con este Fic que al aprecer tuvo aceptacion **10 comentarios (pose Burns) excelente** ya paro pero es que me emociona saber que ustedes respondes a mis Fic, y debo decir que este Fic me tiene en muy nervioso, primero por ustedes, se que muchos lectores a la hora de leer son muy quisquillosos y buscan cosas buenas, y ese es mi miedo actual, que este fic a pesar del la buena aceptacion inicial despues termine defraudandolos, ademas la poca imaginacion de este pobre autor, no ayuda en algo que ustedes exiguen, y a decir verdad nunca espere esto, se lso digo ahora... ustedes son maravillosos me gustaria conocerlos en personas y agradecerles pero por ahora me conformo con responder sus comentarios.

 **Gjr-Sama:** aqui esta la conti, espero que te guste.

 **james anderson:** leer algo como que es interesante me sorprende en verdad sobre todo por algo que salio de pronto de mi cabeza, pero me esforzare para traerles a ti y a otros mas un fic que se pueda considerar desente.

 **Rygart Arrow:** Naruto x Kaguya, si es verdad esta muy poco usado quizas eso fue lo que me animo a publicar esta retorcida historia.

 **Alex012:** gracias amigo realmente necesitare suerte en este proyecto.

 **UsuiTakumiSempai:** gracias, tu comentario al igual que los demas son una de las razones de por que escribo, saber que les gusta es una de las cosas que me motiva, espero que te siga gustando y que sigas comentando.

 **ivan meza:** bueno aqui la continuo.

 **Blue Soki:** jejejeje tu comentario me hizo reir pues tus palabras fueron identicas a las mias despues de escribir esta locura "Que mierda" asi me quede, ni yo la entendia, pero la continuare y tratare de tejer algo que les guste o eso intentare, y lo del lemom amigo la categoria **M** no esta de adorno ***¬***

 **Guest:** claro que la continuare, ustedes lo demandan y yo les cumplo.

 **Zero:** por favor no me digas esas cosas que me sonrrojo jejeje gracias por tu comentario.

 **alesteircrowley:** creeme no sera forzado bueno no al nivel de algunos Fic tratare de poner ciertas trabas pero no al nivel de dañar algo a futuro, con respecto a lo dark... ese es un terreno virgen para mi o pesar de siempre poner algo oscuro en los fic **¬_¬** pero sera algo de ambas recueda que la experiencia vivida no es algo que se pueda digerir.

bueno, bueno, bueno... si señor asi me gusta... ya en serio me alegran sus comentarios, realmente son mi combustible, recuerden esto yo no soy el qu eles da vida a estos fic y que segun ustedes los hace geniales... son ustedes, cada comentario, cada favorito, motiva, mis moyores agradecimientos a ustedes la verdadera vida de los Fic

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Borrado... Reescribir.**

Cuenta la leyenda que un día la tierra fue bendecida con por los dioses, que estos al ver cómo les rendían ofrendas, quisieron darles algo para que vieran que ellos siempre los tenían presentes, y para que quedara firma de eso lo escribirían en la tierra misma.

Hace mil años, la tierra era muy diferente y a la vez muy parecida a lo que vemos hoy, reyes monarcas y feudales la gobernaban, y aunque vivían en paz y armonía, nunca faltaban disputas por tierras y poder, más sin embargo todo se basaba en el honor.

Todo parecía ser normal hasta ese día, el día que los dioses le dieron un regalo, le dieron paz, una paz en forma de un árbol, y cuentan los ancianos que este árbol eliminaba el mal del mundo pues los dioses detestaban la guerra, y por ello cualquier ser maligno solo le quedaba morir al estar frete a su presencia.

Mas sin embargo este árbol no era lo que los humanos pensaban, no era un obsequio de los dioses era el cambio de ese mundo.

 **-Historia-**

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Esa era la pregunta de todo mundo, el grupo de guerreros avanzaba por la planicie en busca de ese objeto que vieron caer del cielo.

Todo empezó cuando vieron ese fenómeno luminoso en las alturas, un haz de luz que caía grácilmente en el bosque cercano, justo al lado del árbol sagrado, de inmediato el líder del lugar envió una patrulla de reconocimiento para inspeccionar tal evento.

Nada los preparo para lo que vieran, a las orillas del bosque de bambú la patrulla paro en seco tras escuchar sonidos que muchos jurarían pertenecían a algún demonio que se había liberado en el bosque, pero eran soldados, soldados leales a su señor y por eso debían arrancar el miedo de sus corazones, cumplir con su tarea y luego volver con su señor y decirle que habían visto no importaba si debían luchar con el dueño de esos infernales quejidos, ni tampoco si debían morir.

Adentrándose más cayeron de bruces al suelo al sentir varios temblores, levantándose y tomando sus armas, se adentraron más, la luna llena iluminaba su camino y le rezaban al árbol sagrado que lo que fuese que emitiera esos quejidos se hubiese marchado, de pronto la luna llena fue eclipsada dejando todo a oscuras, de pronto escucharon el rugido más estremecedor que jamás habían escuchado en su vida.

-Taicho… tome una antorcha- le dijo un soldado a su superior mientras le pasaba dicho objeto, mas sin embargo este no le hizo caso, solo dejo caer su lanza al suelo mientras miraba al cielo.

El grupo siguió la vista de su capitán y solo pudieron imitarle en su expresión, petrificados veían como por encima de los árboles se alzaba un gigantesco zorro el cual portaba nueve majestuosas colas las cuales bailaban hipnóticamente en su espalda.

-¡Kyuubi!- grito un soldado siendo callado de inmediato por la mano de su capitán.

-No grites…- susurro por lo bajo –ese espíritu zorro no debe saber que estamos aquí- dijo mientras quitaba su mano del joven soldado –debemos avisar a Tenji-Sama de esto… Sora, corre de nuevo con el señor y dile lo que hemos visto… esa cosa tiene nueve colas, es peligroso… Ko, Sho acompáñenlo- ordeno siendo obedecido por el trio que salió corriendo de vuelta con la información.

Los que quedaron solo esperaron nuevas órdenes de su capitán quien solo miraba al zorro, tan imponente y poderoso, se sentían diminutos ante tal ser, crecieron con cuentos de espíritus que les contaban sus abuelas y solo creían que eran eso… cuentos, pero ahora viendo uno en persona la cosa era otra cosa, si salían de esa vivos irían a dar ofrendas al templo del árbol y agradecerles por seguir vivos.

-Taicho… alguna vez vio a un Kyuubi- se atrevió a preguntar un soldado a su capitán.

-Solo en las pinturas de las templos… solo en las pinturas- respondió todavía anonadado ante la presencia del ser que ellos creían espiritual.

De pronto el grupo vio como el gran zorro se desplomaba al suelo en un quejido doloroso.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un soldado al ver la caída del coloso.

-No lo sé, pero es nuestra oportunidad- dijo mientras emprendía camino al lugar donde el zorro había caído.

-A qué se refiere Taicho- pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

-Esa cosa esta cansada, quizá pasar al plano de los humano lo canso, si logramos mantenerlo dormido lo suficiente podemos traer un sacerdote del templo del árbol para que lo selle en las tierras de Tenji-Sama y así garantizar la paz para nuestro pueblo- explico, su método aparte de ser algo esclavista era muy eficaz… bueno eso decían las viejas "nada mejor que un espíritu poderoso para que cuide tus tierras de todo mal"

Caminado más profundo en el bosque vieron a la gran criatura acostada en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente, la sola respiración de la bestia intimidaba, rodeándola vieron una cosa que jamás pensaron ver cerca de semejante criatura… una mujer.

 **-Horas antes-**

Abriendo sus hermosos ojos perlas la mujer vio como caía con cierta delicadeza al suelo, mirando a este vio algo que creía una mentira de sus memorias, algo que ya había dejado atrás, algo que la haría sufrir de nuevo.

-Te maldigo- dijo Kaguya mientras derramaba una lágrima al ver un árbol al cual caería –Naruto- susurro al recordar a su único amor –vuelve a mí- dijo a la nada mientras una pequeña esfera dorada en su mano se fundía en su piel.

Justo como recordaba, así llego a ese mundo, la primera vez fue para recoger el fruto de ese árbol maldito, aquel árbol que los humanos adoraban como sui fuese una deidad, ilusos, pensó, esa cosa no daba vida… la quitaba.

Era impresionante la calma de presente en la mujer, lo último que recordaba era que se quemaba mientras compartía un beso con aquel chico, luego oscuridad y luego luz, quería morir ese fue su deseo antes, morir a su lado y así estar juntos de nuevo, solo quería estar junto a él, no volver al lugar donde lo conoció.

En el último momento, donde compartía lo que debía ser el momento de su muerte algo paso, quizá fue inconscientemente que lo hizo, pero a su espalda un típico portal se abrió no quería escapar, ya tenía lo que quería, mas sin embargo fue empujada a él, entre la sacudida se separó del chico que besaba, no quería dejarlo, no quería sobrevivir, quería morir, morir junto a él, pero al parecer no podía cumplirse su deseo, con pesar vio como este terminaba de consumirse en cenizas las cuales eran esparcidas por el espacio, negando entre lágrimas vio algo que aumento su pesar, su energía, la energía del chico todavía estaba presente delante ella, llevando sus manos al frente reunió una poco.

-Tan calidad- dijo mirando la pequeña esfera que logro crear -al menos te recordare- dijo dejándose engullir por el portal.

Ahora acostada en el rocoso suelo solo pudo llorar, levantando la mano vio como los restos de la esfera se desvanecían en su piel, también vio como sus unas eran pequeñas como cuando era joven, cosa que le afirmaba su teoría, le dolía, le dolía recordar, pero sabía que le volverían a ver, era cuestión de tiempo, solo que esta vez se aseguraría que todo fuese como ella quisiese.

Mirando a lo lejos vio como las luces de un poblado se encendían, recordaba ese castillo, solo necesitaba llegar a él, y luego asegurar su futuro, un futuro donde ella fuese feliz con el hombre que amaba.

El camino era largo además de que las piedras del camino el hacían daño a sus descalzos pies, tal tortura acabo cuando piso el pasto fresco del bosque, solo faltaba poco.

-Uhg- se quejó la Otsutsuki mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, un fuerte dolor en su vientre comenzaba a crecer -¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó.

Trato de volver a levantarse pero fue en vano, el dolor seguía en aumento y no le quedo de otra más que quedarse en el suelo retorciéndose en su dolor, su respiración se le hacía dificultosa y su boca comenzaba a llenarse de saliva o la vez que sentía nauseas, activando sus ojos vio como muy cerca se encontraba un estanque de agua calma, con fuerzas se arrastró por el suelo sin importar que su vestido se manchase de tierra y pasto.

El vómito le era inminente y quizás un poco de agua la calmaría, llegando al estanque se vio a si misma reflejada en el agua, sus cuernos no estaban y su tercer ojo tampoco, lucia más joven y lozana, su impresión duro poco al sentir de nuevo el dolor en su estómago y las náuseas, tomando agua en sus manos la bebió, de inmediato el dolor incremento y las náuseas también, camino un poco más hacia una arboleda de bambú se dejó caer de rodillas, no pudiendo soportarlo más soltó todo lo que había en su estómago.

Con asco veía como su vomito no era un vomito normal, este era de un color negro rojizo, como la sangre coagulada, además de que la cantidad era absurdamente grande, tanto que un gran charco se había formado.

Agotada y sin aliento se limpió la boca, vio con asombro como del charco se formaba una garra de hueso de dedos afilados, echándose para atrás con algo de temor se separó de esa cosa, un toque en su espalda la hizo voltear, vio como era acorralada por el bambú y ahora estaba encerrada.

-Aaaggghh- su mirada se clavó de nuevo en el charco y vio como esa garra de hueso se elevaba y detrás de ella le seguía la extremidad completa de un brazo o al menos sus huesos.

Activando de nuevo sus apreciados ojos vio como esa masa estaba totalmente inundada de chakra, entre gritos y lamentos que parecían proceder del mismo infierno un esqueleto humano se alzaba, los caninos del cráneo se veían tan puntiagudos y filosos como las puntas de una lanza y las garras de las manos casi parecían cuchillas.

Kaguya solo veían tal aberración frete a ella, pensar que esa cosa estuvo en su interior le hacía dar un sentimiento para nada agradable, el esqueleto intento dar un paso al frente justo donde estaba ella pero al no poseer ninguna articulación callo de nuevo al charco de donde había salido.

Que era eso, le dolía todo su cuerpo, no podía ver, ni oír, ni oler lo que tenía a su alrededor, quizás ese lugar era el infierno y ahora estaba pagando por algún mal hecho cuando estaba con vida.

Kaguya veía todo desde su lugar, el espectáculo era grotesco, la criatura no dejaba de lamentarse mientras se revolcaba en lo que ella había vomitado, y lo peor era que esa masa roja se le pegaba a la criatura, masa que ahora tomaba lugares en el ser esqueletoide ( **N/A: "Esqueletoide" yo y mis palabras** ) esta masa formaba lo que parecía ser articulaciones y musculo, solo fue cosa de un momento para que el esqueleto quedase cubierto por musculo formado por la masa de sus ojos salía una luz blanca al igual que su boca.

Sin dudas esto era el infierno, esto se ganaba por suicidarse, según tenía entendido los que se suicidaban se ganaban un pase directo al infierno, sentía su piel expuesta como si fuese una herida la brisa del lugar le causaba un dolor terrible, al menos su visión volvía aunque no pudiese ver nada más que sombras nubosas frena el.

La piel del ser ahora comenzaba a brillar en un rojo sangre intenso, al igual que el charco del cual nueve cosas que parecían ser serpientes o gusanos según se viese se alzaron para luego estrellarse con fuerza en la cadera del ser humanoide, justo donde comienza el trasero.

Kaguya veía el ser asombrada, un ser humanoide con nueve colas o eso parecía, del charco de masa no quedaba nada, al parecer el chaco que ella misma vomito era el ser en sí, dejando eso de lado se fijó como ahora el ser se levantaba pesadamente sus cuencas blancas le miraban o eso parecía ya que al no poseer ojos no estaba segura.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, el cuerpo del ser humanoide comenzó a latir y emitir pulsos de energía, cada pulso era una deformación al ser, sus manos y brazos comenzaban a hincharse y crecer, luego su pecho posteriormente las piernas en si todo su cuerpo, crecía y crecía y ahora era más grande que una casa, y no daba pinta de querer parar, más tarde poco a poco el cuerpo se desinflaba y comenzaba tener más formas, pero el sonido de huesos romperse hicieron ver a la única expectante como la cara del ahora gigante ser se deformaba entre crujidos de huesos y tomaba un aspecto más de forma de un canino.

- **GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR** -

 **-(N/A: sé que este es un Fic de drama o eso intento hacer pero no saben cuánto me he reído al escribir ese rugido)-**

El gran rugido de la bestia estremeció la zona y lugares aledaños, despertando a aquellos quienes dormían apaciblemente.

Kaguya miraba al gigantesco ser y una imagen se le vino a la mente, negando rápidamente desecho la idea, no soportaría una disección así, esa criatura solo era algo de su poder que tomaba forma, y quizás más tarde la mataría por osar tomar esa forma, pero fijándose de nuevo vio como a la criatura la comenzaba a cubrir una piel y a la vez una capa de pelaje rojizo y en algunos puntos era negro.

-Un zorro- murmuro, pes ante ella la forma final de la criatura era la de un gigantesco zorro con nueve colas.

Por fin el dolor había pasado, se sentía agotado como nunca en su vida lo había estado, de no ser porque sabía que estaba muerto diría que moriría por el cansancio, se sentía pesado y torpe, abriendo sus ojos vio la luna en lo alto y a pesar de ser de noche la luz del satélite le cegaba, a su nariz el olor de la madera y las hojas, rápidamente pensó en Konoha su hogar, solo que después lo pensó, Konoha ya no existía, su vista se adaptó y mirando a su alrededor lo vio todo pequeño, creyendo tener un problema de visión llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos para masajearlos solo que al levantarla vio una garra roja.

-Qué es esto- de inmediato noto que su voz sonaba ronca y profunda –me parezco a…- sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir esa presencia debajo, aguzando su cansada vista la diviso.

Kaguya sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver al zorro levantarse, su presencia delataba quien era, su primera reacción fue avanzar hacia el pero sus piernas le fallaron, levantando la vista vio como el gran zorro le miraba con unos ojos zafiros rasgados, no le importaba su apariencia sabía que era él.

-Tu ere…- se dijo el gran zorro, solo para después quejarse por una punzada en su cabeza, los recuerdos le inundaban de golpe, la guerra, al pelea, sus amigos… su perdida –maldita- gruño débilmente alzando su garra al cielo.

Kaguya solo le miro hacer la acción, la había insultado… le dolía enormemente, pero no le culpaba, no la recordaba no como se suponía, solo recordaba a la tirana que destruyo su mundo.

Un fuerte se dejó sentir en el lugar, Kaguya miraba la enorme garra a su lado… había fallado, el cansancio y dolor en él, hicieron mella al fin, su cuerpo inconsciente cayo con pesadez al suelo, el gran zorro había caído justo a sus pies, con lentitud se le acercó y toco parte del rostro del gran animal.

-Tranquilo… descansa- decía la mujer jadeante ella también estaba agotada –yo cuidare de ti… y aunque ahora me odies… te garantizo que algún día me amaras…-dijo cayendo al lado del gran ser -…Naruto-

Unos pasos le hicieron mirar a una dirección, solo vio a unos soldados de su época llegar, guiándose por sus ropas y estilo de peinado solo pudo fruncir el ceño… ese hombre, todo era igual, bueno ya no, un factor nuevo había entrado en la ecuación.

* * *

se termino este capitulo, que espero les guste, antes de despedirme les quiero preguntar una cosa, veran en mi otro Fic yo le cambie el aspecto a Naruto si lo han leido sabran que este es pelirrojo, mis motivos... pues por que me gusta, pero mas importante a ustedes les gusto, por eso pregunto como les gustaria que fuese naruto en este Fic Rubio o Pelirrojo escriban y ya sabes cuidence.

se despide - **AlejandroV-**


	3. Que lugar es este

Y ya estoy aqui, he sido avisado, sus mensajes llenos de odio y amenazas de muerte fueron claros, me castrarian con cucharas oxidadas y otros objetos que no quiero imaginar, por eso los dejo con este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, en serio espero que lo sea.

* * *

Que lugar es este.

Su piel desnuda se rozaba contra el otro cuerpo también desnudo que le acompañaba en su cómoda cama, hace escasas horas ella se había entregado al hombre que debajo de ella servía como almohada para su cabeza la cual reposaba en su fuerte pecho.

El calor compartido junto a la comodidad del momento se juntaban para crear una receta perfecta para el sueño, sueño que ya se hacía presente en su cuerpo, sus ojos perlas se hacían pesados, pero se negaba a ceder.

Cambiando la posición de su cabeza miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada azulada del hombre que la había hecho su mujer, llevando una de sus delicadas manos al rostro del hombre lo palpo, acariciando sus mejillas paso sus dedos por esas marcas tan curiosas.

-Te amo… Naruto-

-Y yo a ti… Kaguya-

Abriendo sus ojos miro el techo de madera encima de ella… un sueño, por que soñaba ese momento, mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba en una habitación, con esfuerzo su cuerpo intento moverse, al momento sintió como su cuerpo le negó el primer movimiento el cansancio le podía, pero aun así insistió, con esfuerzo se levantó y sentándose en el cómodo Futón en la que dormía comenzó a organizar su mente.

Con algo de esfuerzo fue ordenando sus recuerdos, traición, manipulación, guerra… amor, masajeando sus cienes escucho como la puerta corrediza de madera se abría, mirando con su habitual mirada neutra, vio como una joven se asomaba por la puerta, sus memorias dispararon imágenes en su cerebro, se podría decir que era una mujer simple de la época, pero aun así resaltaba, sus ropas disimulaban su cuerpo pero con imaginación podían ver que era una mujer de cuerpo armónico, de cabello negro el cual era sujetada por un pañuelo y al igual que su mirada esta era oscura, la reconocía como no hacerlo fue uno de los pocos seres humanos que llego a agradarle y una de los dos la cual llego a sufrir su muerte.

La joven al momento se sintió intimidada por la albina mirada de la mujer frente a ella, los rumores no ayudaban, una mujer que fue encontrada durmiendo al lado de un espíritu de gran poder, lo cual al momento se le atribuyo un origen no terrenal.

-¡Discúlpeme! ¡Le traigo algo de comer! ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!- exclamo la mujer a la vez que se arrodillaba y depositaba una bandeja con alimentos frente a la peliblanca.

La propia peliblanca se extrañó ante la actitud de la joven, según recordaba esto no paso en un principio, sus memorias eran muy distintas, primero ella sería capturada y luego presentada al gobernante de la región, no ser atendida de esta manera.

Ante la falta de palabras de parte de la mujer de cabellos blancos, la joven mujer levanto la mirada solo para ver a la Kaguya levantarse de su lugar aunque también vio como parecía tener problemas al hacerlo.

-déjeme ayudarla… por cierto me puede llamar…-

-Aino- pronuncio Kaguya a la ahora sorprendida mujer –tu nombre es Aino-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ya que no recordaba haberle mencionado su nombre en ningún momento, su pregunta no fue respondida por la peliblanca –disculpe…-

-llévame fuera- dijo la albina estando de pie ante la mujer, para luego caminar hasta la ventana más cercana y mirar a la lejanía, sus ojos se estrecharon solo un milímetro al ver algo. A pesar de la lejanía se podía ver un árbol que había crecido hasta alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco.

La pelinegra de nombre Aino, sintió como las pisadas de la albina cuando camino a su lado, atreviéndose a levantar la cabeza para mirarla, la encontró de pie a la ventana mirando al árbol sagrado, al verla mirando al árbol pensó que quizás se comunicaba con él, uno de los tantos rumores decía que la peliblanca era un espíritu que había decidido ir al plano de los humanos para traer paz en las tierras que se veían amenazadas por una futura guerra, otros decían que era la respuesta del dios árbol a las suplicas de sus creyentes para traer la paz.

-Discúlpeme… eh…- dijo confundida la pelinegra al no saber el nombre de la mujer.

-Kaguya- respondió simplemente Kaguya mientras se daba la vuelta y estar de frente a Aino.

Aino de inmediato la detallo, su piel era tan pura como la nieve misma, su cabello era tan blanco que no parecía natural, al igual que su tamaño que casi le llegaba a los tobillos, su mirada perla, casi le hace pensar que era ciega, pero la forma en la que la miraba le decía que no, fue cuando se dio cuenta, la mujer estaba esperando por ella, regañándose mentalmente la pelinegra se levantó del suelo y guio a Kaguya hacia la puerta.

-Kaguya-sama- dijo Aino recordando muy bien el nombre de la peliblanca -eh... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo mientras salían a los pasillos del palacio de su señor.

-¿Dónde está el?- pregunto Kaguya ignorando totalmente la pregunta de la pelinegra. Aino por un momento no supo que decir, entonces se acordó del gigantesco zorro que acompañaba en un principio a la peliblanca cuando fue encontrada.

-El espíritu… lo acaban de traer- dijo Aino mientras bajaban por las escaleras -Kaguya-sama, ese zorro…-

-Naruto- dijo sintiendo un leve mareo que la obligo a parar a mitad de las escaleras -su nombre es… Naruto- dijo tratando de alejar el malestar en su cuerpo.

-¡Kaguya-sama!- exclamo la pelinegra al ver como la peliblanca se tambaleaba, ayudándola a bajar poco a poco las escaleras.

Con ayuda de la pelinegra, Kaguya fue capaz de llegar a la sala donde a pesar de estar a una distancia algo alejada de la puerta principal pudo escuchar una fuerte y pesada respiración, entonces sintió como poco a poco sus fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo, sintiéndose ahora más estable comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la salida. A su lado múltiples sirvientes así como soldados la miraban caminar, era tan grácil y elegante que solo podían atribuirle un origen no terrenal, sobre todo cuando no parecía hacer sonido alguno al caminar, solo se podía escuchar el suave sonido de la tela cuando se rosaba con el suelo de madera. Kaguya al pasar por la puerta por un momento quedo totalmente cegada, la luz del sol le impidió ver por un momento, aunque escuchaba con claridad como varias personas jadeaban a su alrededor, como si se hubieran sorprendido de su presencia, de inmediato escucho el sonido de armas de metal caer al suelo y como algunos caían al suelo, posiblemente arrodillándose, pero hubo algo que escucho muy por encima de todo eso, una gigantesca respiración justo delante de ella, cuando por fin el sol dejo de ser una molestia para sus ojos miro con asombro al gigantesco zorro justo en frente suyo, por todo su cuerpo cadenas lo ataban firmemente al suelo y delante del gigantesco ser un hombre que identifico como un sacerdote, el cual rezaba todo tipo de conjuros y le lanzaba al rostro del zorro lo que parecía ser sake u otro tipo de líquido, además de intentar colocar en la nariz del zorro un pedazo de papel con algo inscrito, posiblemente un hechizo. Sin importarle nada, comenzó a caminar hacia el zorro, no le prestó atención a los avisos de los soldados y de su líder cuando intentaron detenerla, liberando un poco de su ya escasa energía logro apartarlos dándoles un leve mareo, pasando al lado del sacerdote este comenzó a retroceder mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro intentando apartarse.

-Naruto… amor mío- susurro mientras tocaba la fría nariz del zorro.

A su lado el único ser que no se vio afectado por el leve pulso de energía de la peliblanca, fue la pelinegra Aino, el susurro de Kaguya fue lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchase, llevando sus manos a su boca la pelinegra retuvo un jadeo. Kaguya se vio a si misma apoyada en el gigantesco zorro disfrutando de la presencia y calidad que despedía, fue entonces que noto como este se comenzaba a mover, además de abrir levemente sus ojos para mirarla, sabiendo que él no sería capaz de entender la situación, comenzó a separarse hasta estar a una distancia levemente alejada, solo un par de metros.

Naruto en si no supo nada después de haber caído inconsciente, recordó como su cuerpo sufrió un dolor indescriptible, como si hubiese sido desarmado y armado nuevamente pero de manera distinta, era el pero a la vez no, de alguna manera se sentía distinto, se sentía pesado y le costaba respirar, como si su propio peso lo aplastara y le impidiera respirar normalmente. Fue cuando lo recordó, recordó su cambio, de alguna manera él había cambiado a su forma bijuu, abriendo levemente los ojos lo primero que observo fue como varios hombres levantaban en una especie de camilla hecha de bambú a una mujer, le fue difícil identificarla pero al final pudo hacerlo, era Kaguya, pero diferente. Intento de algún modo levantarse solo para escuchar varios gritos de asombro, sacudiendo levemente su enorme cabeza miro abajo donde varios hombre que identifico como soldados le apuntaban con lanzas y varios arqueros preparaban sus arcos. De alguna manera él supo que estaba muy lejos de su tierra natal, pero también increíblemente cerca, tratando de volver a su estado humano sintió un dolor terrible en sus músculos y huesos, además de un dolor muy fuerte y un cansancio extremo, no pudiendo evitarlo cayó fuertemente al suelo inconsciente.

Estando en un mundo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, Naruto sintió el sonido metálico característico de cadenas a su alrededor, sitio como era atado por todo su cuerpo para luego ser arrastrado hasta quedar encima de unos troncos y así facilitar su traslado a donde sea que el seria llevado, fue cuando se rindió, cerro completamente sus ojos y se perdió en un mundo aún más extraño.

De pronto abrió sus ojos y miro el techo de una habitación, sintió en su espalda un cómodo colchón, además de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una delicada sabana hecha de seda, sorprendido se sentó en el colchón, el dolor en su cabeza llego con fuerza lo que le hizo llevar sus manos a su frente, de inmediato aparto sus manos al sentir como algo lo había lastimado en su frente, mirando sus manos vio como estas contaban con unas levemente crecidas y aparentemente filosas, por un momento no entendió nada, se sintió de alguna manera expuesto, la fría brisa de la mañana entro por la ventana abierta golpeando su rostro, aturdido se levantó del colchón sin siquiera prestarle atención al cuerpo femenino que estaba a su lado.

Al levantarse noto como su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo, haciendo a un lado la pena camino hacia la ventana, estando de pie en el marco de la gran ventana observo que era todavía de madrugada y el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, la luz era poca pero suficiente para él, con asombro observo el paisaje, por donde mirase habían montañas de color verde, se podían ver arrozales y sus trabajadores llegar a atender la siembra, un grito de hombres lo hizo mirar abajo, eran del tamaño de hormigas pero el observo que eran soldados entrenando, calculando la distancia en se dio cuenta que estaban a gran altura como en una torre, observando más detalladamente vio como de hecho todo el lugar era un castillo, cada vez se sentía más confundido, donde estaba y como había llegado ahí, esas dos preguntas por un momento lo atormentaron, fue entonces que noto algo que lo confundió más, en las puertas principales del castillos dos estandartes se alzaban, sus ojos vieron como estos eran rojos y en su interior se encontraba un símbolo, con asombro los identifico, eran el símbolo del remolino, una espiral.

-Naruto- sus sentidos se dispararon cuando escucho la sedosa voz de una mujer a su espalda así como un par de delicados y suaves brazos abrazarlo por la espalda -que es lo que hace mi amado despierto tan temprano- pregunto la mujer.

Dicha voz para Naruto fue muy conocida, como olvidarla, esa voz había quedado tatuada en su mente, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, aunque luego relejo para su asombro cuando los dos brazos comenzaron a tocar su pecho y una melodiosa voz comenzó a arrullarlo, en su espalda sintió dos protuberancias que rápidamente identifico como los senos de la mujer. Volteándose lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con asombro cuando observo a una peliblanca mirarlo mientras le sonreía, era Kaguya, además observo como la peliblanca estaba totalmente desnuda, sin poder evitarlo vio su piel blanca, sus perfectos y redondos pechos los cuales ahora se oprimían contra su pecho, observo como Kaguya se acercó a su rostro para besarlo ligeramente en sus labios, por un momento su mente se apagó, lo único que lo trajo de vuelta fue cuando sintió sus piernas moverse.

Estando de nuevo en sí, Naruto observo como el llevaba a la peliblanca al Futón de la habitación, su cuerpo no le respondía, él quería alejarse de esa mujer y de alguna manera averiguar que estaba pasando, solo que no pudo, de nuevo sintió los labios de la peliblanca en sus propios labios, solo que esta vez él fue quien inicio el beso, estando cerca del Futón volteo la cabeza al objeto que estaba al lado del suyo, era un pequeño colchón , muy pequeño para una persona, incluso para un niño.

-Crees que Hagoromo y Hamura se molesten conmigo después de enterarse- increíblemente fue el quien dijo eso, su boca pareció moverse por sí sola y hablar.

-No veo porque…- dijo Kaguya mientras volvía a besarlo para caer en el cómodo Futón -será una niña- dijo la peliblanca a su oído.

-Sera hermosa y delicada como tú- volvió a decir mientras cerraba sus ojos para besarla.

Naruto de pronto al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos para verse a sí mismo parado en medio de la habitación, mirando al frente vio a Kaguya debajo de un hombre quien él podía jurar que era el mismo, sus ojos eran azules y en sus mejillas tenia las mismas líneas horizontales en perfecta simetría, incluso era rubio.

-Naruto…- la escucho gemir mientras lo que parecía ser el mismo besaba el cuello de la mujer -unámonos de nuevo… unámonos para siempre- gimió Kaguya mientras separaba sus piernas y Naruto quedaba en medio de ellas.

Naruto miro en shock tal evento, trato de correr y detener el posible acto sexual pero no pudo, sus pies no le respondieron, él quiso llorar cuando Kaguya levanto una de sus torneadas piernas sobre su cintura para luego dar un sonoro gemido, estaba hecho, el acto sexual había comenzado. Cayendo arrodillado al suelo coloco sus manos en el suelo, intento de algún modo alejar los cada vez más fuertes gemidos, y como ella lo nombraba gimiendo mientras el hombre que era el mismo embestía sus caderas contra la peliblanca. Gritando alejo de una vez por todas esos gemidos y las imágenes en sí, levantando la mirada vio como toda la habitación parecía haberse congelado, mirando al frente se vio a si mismo encima de Kaguya mientras hacían el amor, todo estaba detenido como si el mismo tiempo pareciera haberse congelado, mirando de nuevo abajo observo que sus manos se hundían en el suelo, trato de liberarse pero no pudo, de un momento a otro se vio cayendo en la nada, cerrando sus ojos espero.

Un fuerte golpe en su espalda hizo que abriera sus ojos, quiso gritar pero no pudo, sintió como el agua lo rodeaba, como pudo comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie pero no parecía haber tal superficie, poco a poco sintió como se ahogaba, rindiéndose cerro sus ojos y espero su muerte, entonces lo sintió, era cálido y olía bien, de hecho muy bien, sintió como alguien lo tocaba, su piel era suave y tersa, uniendo sus puntos se dio cuenta que era una mujer.

-Naruto… amor mío- escucho, era la voz de Kaguya quien le decía tales palabras.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos observo Kaguya abrazar lo que ahora era su enorme nariz, su primera reacción fue alejarse de esa mujer, intento levantarse pero algo se lo impidió.

La multitud que ahora se había formado miraba como el gigantesco zorro intentaba levantarse, los soldados de inmediato prepararon sus armas, si esa cosa intentaba atacar no había nada que lo lograse parar, pero aun así ellos lo intentarían, quizás pasarían a la historia por ser los primeros en enfrentase al gran espíritu zorro.

Naruto miro las cadenas que apresaban su ahora gigantesco cuerpo, levantándose un poco más fue rompiendo las cadenas como si se tratasen de hilos viejos y podridos, sintiéndose un poco mareado y sin fuerzas busco un poco de equilibrio, esperando un momento se calmó, mirando abajo vio a una joven Kaguya llorar mientras extendía sus brazos como si esperase un abrazo.

-Prepárense- dijo un hombre, Naruto al escucharlo observo a un joven levantarse y empuñar una espada, a su alrededor múltiples soldados alistaban lanzas y arcos.

-¡Tenji-sama!- grito Aino para correr al lado del señor de ese país -¡deténgase Tenji-sama!- grito de nuevo la pelinegra mientras corría hasta estar delante de él.

-Aino…- susurro el joven llamado Tenji.

-Mi señor, el zorro… el zorro y Kaguya-sama- jadeaba la mujer -ellos…- acercándose al oído del joven susurro unas palabras haciendo abrir los ojos al joven.

-¡Deténganse!- exclamo Tenji enfundando su espada.

Los soldados miraron confundidos por las palabras de su regente, dudosos comenzaron a bajar sus armas, pero no se atrevieron a soltarlas. El joven regente miro a la mujer de cabellos blancos quien Aino había llamado Kaguya, según sus palabras esa mujer y el zorro tenían un lazo, algo así como una relación, el no entendía mucho eso, él era un zorro gigante y ella una hermosa mujer de apariencia humana, pero no cuestionaría la relación de los espíritus, su mundo era totalmente distinto, quizás en el plano espiritual eso era normal.

Por su parte Kaguya miraba al imponente zorro levantarse y a pesar de no erguirse por completo superaba en altura al castillo del regente de la zona, sintiendo la presencia única de Naruto ella extendió sus brazos hacia él y comenzó a llorar, pronto, pronto todo sería como debió ser, ella se valdría de todas su poder para tenerlo a su lado, se valdría también de su cuerpo, se entregaría a él como ya lo había hecho en el pasado que ahora era el presente, y juntos llevarían a la humanidad a una paz perpetua donde ellos seria los únicos regentes, encontrando la frecuencia correcta ella comenzó a hacer resonancia con el chakra de Naruto.

Naruto al ver a Kaguya, miro como esta se acercaba cada vez más, como un golpe una sensación llego, su cuerpo entero comenzó a arder, quizá esa mujer lo mataría allí mismo, o lo absorbería para quedarse con el poco chakra que le quedaba. Su cuerpo se comenzaba a sentir extraño, como si se apretara a sí mismo, como si su piel intentara apretar lo que estaba debajo de ella.

-Kaguya- dijo con su voz ronca debido a su gran tamaño.

Con asombro los presentes comenzaron a ver como el gigantesco zorro comenzaba a encogerse, poco a poco perdía tamaño, su piel en algunos puntos comenzó a desgarrarse y dejar ver el musculo, escucharon claramente como los huesos se rompían mientras el gigantesco ser se volvía cada vez más pequeño, fue cuestión de unos minutos cuando el gigantesco zorro alcanzo la altura de un humano, con asco vieron como el ser humanoide se arrancaba la piel y la lanzaba al suelo, dejando al descubierto otra piel debajo, fue entonces que el ser se quitó los restos de piel de su rostro revelando a un joven, su rostro era una mescla de humano y el antiguo zorro, en sus mejillas se podían observar tres líneas a cada lado como si fuesen sus antiguos bigotes, su pupila era vertical y su cabello carmesí.

Naruto como pudo comenzó a deshacerse de la piel que lo estaba quemando y asfixiando, cuando al fin pudo liberarse de la piel que estaba cubriendo su cara observo a Kaguya estar parada justo a medio metro delante suyo.

-Kaguya…- gimió mientras sentía su cuerpo dolerle, volver a su estado humano fue muy doloroso.

-Naruto- lloro la peliblanca mientras se acercó al Uzumaki para acariciar su mejilla.

A su alrededor los que veían tal interacción, no podían decir nada, las sirvientas del palacio miraban al joven, era apuesto, su cuerpo era atlético aunque luego tuvieron que apartar la mirada, la piel restante del zorro que alguna vez había sido se había caído, revelando su desnudes. Aunque los soldados masculinos se quedaron viendo, no su desnudes sino el racimo de nueve colas que salían de la cintura del joven, un vestigio de lo que realmente era… quizás.

Naruto al sentir la delicada mano en su rostro fue azotado por un sentimiento de comodidad como ninguno que había sentido antes, cerrando los ojos disfruto de la caricia, se sentía domado, en su centro una nostalgia lo invadía, no fue hasta que sintió unos labios en los suyos que abrió los ojos, Kaguya lo había besado, y seguía haciéndolo volviendo a cerrar los ojos se entregó al beso, sus labios eran suaves y delicados, poco a poco se dejó llevar a un mundo que no conocía, su cuerpo parecía no responderle, simplemente se dejó hacer por la peliblanca, entonces sintió algo que no cuadraba, sintió sus escazas fuerzas ser menguadas, mirando a Kaguya observo como esta mediante el beso le robaba parte de su chakra, actuando por intento se separó bruscamente de ella.

-Tu- gruño para tomarla de su vestido y rodearse de su poder.

El joven regente al igual que sus soldados miró como el joven se cubrió por un fuego dorado, y de un salto voló hacia las montañas cercanas junto con la peliblanca, poco después se escuchó un estruendo que provenía de las cercanías del árbol sagrado. Tenji en ese momento no sabía que pensar, mirando a su lado a la joven sirvienta de palacio se le vino una idea a la mente, quizás no era la más lista, pero era la única que ahora podía pensar.

-Vallas tras ellos, búsquenlos y encuéntrenlos- ordeno a sus hombre quienes se alistaron -Aino tu iras con ellos- dijo a la joven quien se vio sorprendida -tu estuviste con esa mujer, puedes convencerla de que vuelva- dijo para dejarse caer al suelo.

Con Naruto y Kaguya, estos volaban por el cielo en una dirección totalmente al azar, Naruto sin pensarlo mucho tomo a Kaguya y se fue de donde estaban, el vio a las personas que estaban cerca, si de alguna manera ellos luchaban, todos los que estaban mirando morirían, fue cuando estaban a punto de tocar el costado de una montaña que sintió como Kaguya lo abrazaba y enterraba su cabeza en su pecho desnudo, se veía sonriente, y despedía un aura tranquila y pacífica, gruñendo giro en el último momento protegiendo de la caída a la mujer.

-Tks- se quejó al sentir las piedras en su espalda, sintiendo a Kaguya encima de su cuerpo el volteo su cuerpo quedando ahora encima de ella -quien eres- pregunto estúpidamente a la mujer quien tenía un parecido extraordinario a la diosa conejo -eres Kaguya- volvió a preguntar, sabía que era ella pero algo en su interior lo obligaba a preguntar, observando que la peliblanca estaba callada levanto su puño -¡responde!- grito preparándose para golpearla.

-Si- respondió la peliblanca -aunque tú ya sabias eso- Kaguya entonces sintió un fuerte golpe justo al lado de su rostro.

Naruto gruño cuando lanzo el golpe al rostro de Kaguya y fallo, en el último segundo desvió su puño el cual ahora estaba enterrado en la dura piedra, gritando saco su puño y volvió a intentar golpear a la mujer, solo para obtener de nuevo el mismo resultado, su puño de nuevo estaba enterrado en la piedra, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez obtuvo el mismo resultado, su puño se desviaba a la piedra la cual se había roto por los potentes golpes.

-¡Dime! ¡¿Que paso?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!- pregunto Naruto mientras jadeaba por el cansancio.

-En un lugar y épocas distintas- respondió Kaguya con su monotonía habitual, aunque él pudo detectar una leve alegría -el lugar donde todo inicio-

-Estoy muerto- pregunto.

-No- volvió a responder mientras llevaba una de sus delicadas manos a su mejilla -volvimos a donde pertenecíamos-

Naruto por un momento dejo toda hostilidad hacia la peliblanca, calmando su espiración sintió la mano de Kaguya en su mejilla, ella volvía a acariciarlo, como si ella misma no creyera que él estaba en ese lugar, donde quiera que fuese ese lugar. Abriendo sus ojos rápidamente se separó de la mujer, levantándose del rocoso suelo puso distancia entra ambos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras levantaba sus manos en una posición defensiva.

-Al llegar, usaste mi poder para crear tu cuerpo- dijo Kaguya mientras Naruto recordaba trozos de memoria de como su cuerpo dolía y no podía ver nada -tomaste una gran cantidad de chakra de mí, solo trato de recuperar un poco- explico.

Naruto al escuchar a la peliblanca se concentró un segundo para escanear a la mujer de blanca mirada. Fue una revelación, volteándose miro a todos lados como si tratase de encontrar algo, un terrible miedo lo invadió, no había encontrado nada, a parte de Kaguya y el mismo, y la tierra misma, nadie posea chakra, sus sentidos detectaron a los pueblos en las lejanías y a las personas, pero solo poseían lo básico dentro de ellos para vivir, volviendo la mirada hacia Kaguya observo como tanto ella como el estaban en números rojos, entonces lo sintió, justo detrás de ellos una enorme concentración de chakra, era abrumadora, era un centro donde se reunía todo el chakra. Volteándose cio como entre las montañas que los rodeaban, abajo en medio de todas en un cráter un inmenso árbol había crecido, ese era el centro.

-Ese es el árbol de donde comí el fruto- revelo Kaguya colocándose a su lado.

Naruto tembló mientras apretaba su puño, se sentía de algún modo impotente, con su poder actual no rasguñaría ni siquiera la corteza, mucho menos derribarlo, si de algún modo él lograba destruirlo le impediría a Kaguya obtener poder y él podía ganarle y tratar de volver a su mundo. Llego tarde pero llego, sus sentidos detectaron algo en Kaguya, o mejor dicho no detectaron algo que debía estar allí, volteándose de nuevo hacia la mujer, la escaneo nuevamente, era pura, no poseía maldad alguna, solo un deseo fuerte de dominio, por un momento quedo aturdido, fue como ver un copo de nieve.

-¿Q-Que paso?- pregunto mientras un fuerte mareo lo ataco cayendo de rodillas -¿Quién eres realmente?-

Kaguya simplemente camino hacia él y se arrodillo frente a él, de inmediato lo abrazo, sintió como Naruto intento romper el contacto entre los dos, pero no pudo, comenzando un susurro comenzó a domarlo y poco a poco Naruto cayó en un sueño profundo.

Observándolo dormir sonrió amorosamente, esto sería más fácil de lo que ella había imaginado, Naruto había bajado la guardia, su naturaleza piadosa no había cambiado nada en el pasar de los siglos, incluso transmigrado el mantenía en su ser su bondad, mirando al frente abajo observo el árbol del fruto de chakra.

-Tú me servirás, nos servirás, serás el medio por el cual nosotros estaremos unidos… para siempre- le dijo al árbol para luego volver su atención a quien ahora dormía plácidamente en su abrazo -Naruto- dijo levantando el rostro del joven y besarlo.

Fueron cuatro horas en la que Kaguya sirvió de apoyo al Uzumaki quien lentamente comenzaba a despertar, por obra de Kaguya ambos se habían convertido en esponjas de chakra y entre los dos se dividían en poder absorbido, analizando el chakra reunido observo con disgusto que era insignificante, se harían falta meses para estar en óptimas condiciones para que ambos tomaran el fruto.

-¡Kaguya-sama!- fue el grito de Aino en la lejanía.

Kaguya observo a la pelinegra llegar corriendo, la cual al llegar a la zona donde estaban ellos se apoyó en su rodillas mientras jadeaba fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aliento, una vez recuperada la pelinegra observo a ambos individuos, la mujer se encontraba abrazando amorosamente al joven apuesto que alguna vez había sido un zorro gigante, aunque luego aparto la mirada al notar que dicho joven estaba todavía desnudo, mostrando toda su decencia.

-Aino- murmuro la peliblanca.

-Kaguya-sama… Tenji-sama, le ruega que vuelvan a palacio y sean sus huéspedes, él quiere rendirles tributo y pedir sus nombres y su origen para construirles un santuario donde puedan estar- dijo arrodillándose al rocoso suelo.

Kaguya tardo menos de un segundo en unir los puntos, internamente sonrió, todo parecía dársele en bandeja de plata, sintiendo a Naruto moverse mientras despertaba, acaricio su cabeza.

-Shhhh- dijo continuando su caricia, para luego mirar a la pelinegra -dile a tu señor que tomare su ofrenda con agrado si nos ofrece un lugar donde quedarnos- dijo alegrando a la pelinegra la cual ya no sentía el filo del hacha en su cuello, ya que de fallar seguramente ella sería ejecutada.

Aino se levantó para sacar un pañuelo rojo de sus ropas y agitarlo como una bandera. En la lejanía el comandante de las tropas del país miraba la señal dada, la sirvienta había logrado lo imposible.

-Es nuestra señal, tráiganlos, muestren respeto o yo mismo los matare- dijo dándola orden.

En fila los soldados fueron subiendo la montaña, al llegar rodearon a la mujer y el joven cuyas colas se encontraban esparcidas por todo el lugar, como si fuesen los brazos de un pulpo, dicho joven el cual se encontraba dormido comenzó a despertarse.

Naruto sintió la molestia invadirlo cuando el sonido de murmullos y pisadas lo rodearon, despertándose miro como estaba rodeado de soldados, su instinto primario dicto atacar, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron, mirando atrás de él, miro a Kaguya quien se le acercó y le susurro unas palabras al oído.

Aino de inmediato se acercó a ellos trayendo una manta, para ofrécesela a Naruto, fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de su propia desnudes, en un acto de auto control hacia sí mismo, no hizo un escándalo, simplemente tomo la manta y la ato a su cintura, aunque tuvo que hacer una modificación debido a sus colas que por algún motivo no pudo esconderlas o deshacerlas.

-Por aquí- dijo la joven -Kaguya-sama, Naruto-sama, abajo nos esperan con un transporte- dijo ganándose una mirada de Naruto.

Naruto podía contar con los dedos de una mano a las personas que alguna vez lo llamaron así y le sobrarían dedos, algo en este lugar no terminaba de cuadrarle, era distinto y a la vez familiar, bajando por la montaña noto como Kaguya en todo momento estuvo a su lado, casi ni la notaba, la mujer era tan limpia como la nieve, no podía sentir nada de parte de ella, no notaba ninguna hostilidad, simplemente ese sentimiento de dominio, aunque si había hostilidad, por un segundo lo sintió, dicha hostilidad no fue hacia él, parecía estar enfocada en alguien más, quien era, era un total misterio.

Al bajar la montaña ambos vieron el pequeño carruaje el cual era tirado por dos caballos, Kaguya entro primero, sus pensamientos se centraban en su futuro, este era un lienzo en blanco donde ella podía pintar su propio futuro, pero había un problema, Tenji, el padre de Hagoromo y Hamura, él debía ser sacado de la ecuación, pero como, si lo mataba levantaría sospechas, no era una cosa que le importase, pero estaba Naruto, él siempre había sido un protector de la gente y si bien no tenía reparo en matar, nunca le gusto la muerte sin razón, debía hacer su jugada en total perfección.

Naruto al entrar al carruaje noto la concentración de la peliblanca, ella parecía estar pensando en algo, dichos pensamientos lo atormentaban, por la mente de la mujer odia estar pasando cualquier cosa, fue cuando una pregunta se formó en su mente, la cual era saber dónde estaban.

-Todo será aclarado en la privacidad de nuestros aposentos- dijo Kaguya respondiendo a la pregunta mental de Naruto.

El viaje duro unas horas, y en el castillo el gobernante Tenji vio como un soldado montando un caballo llegaba, el soldado no tardó en darles las noticias, Tenji simplemente dejo salir el aliento que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo, en estos momentos de guerra cualquier aliado era bueno, aunque no perteneciera a ese mundo, él sabía que las noticias se esparcirían, de todos lados creyentes y religiosos llegarían, y países enemigos tratarían de buscar la bendición de ambos espíritus, él debía hacerlo primero y asegurar la seguridad de su pueblo.

-Buen trabajo, toma un descanso- dijo al soldado quien desmosto del caballo, sintiéndose mareado se sentó en el piso que daba a su jardín, llevándose sus dedos a su nariz vio como esta goteaba un poco de sangre -debe de ser el sol- dijo recordando cómo había estado varias horas al sol, quizás se había insolado.

Sin siquiera tener culpa, solo de ser culpable de un error que ni siquiera todavía hubiera cometido, el líder de la región, el joven Tenji… estaba condenado.

Algo confundido Naruto bajo del carruaje, vio con más detalle el palacio, era pequeño pero le resultaba inmensamente familiar, la estructura y el diseño, era sin dudas de un feudal, el anteriormente había visto muchos, cuando su padrino Jiraiya se encargó por el durante dos años la mitad… bueno más de la mitad se la paso en burdeles y en castillos feudales entregando una copia de sus libros pornográficos que todavía no estaban a la venta. Él sabía que estaba en un castillo de una persona importante pero no le importó, de hecho nada le importaba, solo una cosa, la mujer a su lado, la cual estaba parada firmemente despidiendo un aura que ameritaba y demandaba respeto máximo.

-Es un gusto tenerlos de vuelta, soy Tenji, regente de este pequeño y noble país- se presentó el joven regente -perdonen mi curiosidad, pero puedo preguntar… por qué los espíritus decidieron pasar al plano físico-

-¿Espíritus?- pregunto por lo bajo Naruto, estaba a punto de aclarar un par de cosas pero fue callado por la peliblanca.

-Esta tierra será manchada por la sangre y la traición- dijo Kaguya con su voz firme atrayendo así miradas de todos los que estaban presentes -el tiempo se acaba, muchos morirán, inocentes morirán y los culpables serán exonerados por la historia y luego vistos como héroes- dijo mientras los murmullos se aumentaban -estamos aquí para evitar que eso pase- dijo mientras a su lado Naruto solo podía escuchar tales palabras con asombro -yo, Kaguya Ootsutsuki guardiana del Shinjú vengo a traer la paz- proclamo y aunque su voz era suave fue escuchada por todos -sin embargo algunos morirán y otros muchos se salvaran, la historia así lo quiere-

Tenji solo pudo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás cuando escucho tales palabras, la falta de emoción en las palabras de la mujer hizo que un miedo profundo le calara hasta los huesos, de alguna manera ella era la protectora del dios árbol, la muerte y la vida en un mismo ser. Mirando al lado de la mujer vio al joven que en ningún momento perdió de vista a la peliblanca.

-Q-Quien eres- pregunto al chico en cuya espalda ondeaban sus colas en una especie de danza hipnótica.

-Yo… soy, Naruto…-

-Él es Naruto, mi guardián- dijo Kaguya mientras caminaba dentro del palacio como si este ya le perteneciera -el me seguirá- dijo enviando una especie de mensaje al pelirrojo.

Naruto no era alguien que captara ese tipo de mensajes, pero en esta ocasión lo supo hacer, caminando detrás de la mujer la siguió, el necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas, de lo contrario por más que le costara, la mataría.

-Kaguya-sama, Naruto-sama- dijo Aino quien comenzó a caminar a su lado -necesitan algo- pregunto.

Kaguya continúo caminando no prestando atención a la mujer de cabellos blancos, Naruto por su parte se detuvo un momento para mirar a la mujer, sintiendo el aire caliente del medio día en su pecho desnudo, se miró a sí mismo.

-Eh… necesito ropa, solo eso- pidió para continuar se marcha detrás de Kaguya.

La caminata se le hizo eterna, los pasillos parecían interminables y la escaleras infinitas, pero al final llegaron a donde ella lo guiaba, era una habitación, cerrando la puerta Naruto se giró hacia la habitación, de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo azoto, esta habitación, era increíblemente parecida aunque un poco distinta a aquella que había visto en ese especie de sueño. Sacudiéndose levemente alejo el malestar solo para encontrarse con Kaguya justo delante de él.

Que pasaría ahora, no lo sabía y eso lo asustaba.

* * *

no tengo mas que decir, que estos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado pues ya ha sido un rato enorme despues de la ultima actualizacion.

se despide: AlejandroV


End file.
